


New Cards

by Moonalight



Series: Laughing Magician [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: John now has new things to deal with, and a new family to get to know. But who the hell knows how these things will turn out? Not the devil, that's for sure.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Laughing Magician [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	New Cards

******  
John stumbled off of the elevator into that familiar suite, grumbling under his breath the whole way. Tipping in one direction, then the other. His feet dragging with every step as he adjusted the cigarette in his mouth, tossing his coat over onto the bar without care. 

His hearing was filled with sweet music. The tickles of ivory. Courtesy of one devilish good looker, sitting in front of that stunning piano like he didn’t know how attractive it made him. 

Especially with that white button up that framed his shoulders perfectly, and those tight cut pants that-

“Oh,” the magician groaned, reluctantly burying his recently lit cig in one of the ashtrays on the bar, not missing the smirk his lover sent back over his shoulder at him, “Look how the devil tempts me, angels. Look how he-he-” 

Then he groaned again, but without words this time. Swaying far enough that he had to grab onto the edge of one of the stools, chuckling drunkenly as the room started to dance around him. 

“Well, aren’t you in quite the state?” Those smooth vocal chords somehow managed to sound like melted silver, only tempting him further as the soft sounds of the piano came to an end. 

He watched the king of hell get to his feet, his eyes quite obviously looking John up and down in a way that made the magic user smirk right back. Leaning back against the bar, purposefully presenting his body for the immortal to ogle. 

“That either means it went really well,” Lucifer started stalking toward him with those blessed dark chocolate irises still eye-fucking him with every step, his tone dropping to an almost purr with the lessened distanced between them, “or really badly.” 

He stopped in front of John, managing to tower over him with how the brit was leaning back. Planting his hands on the stools on either side of the drunken man, leaning in close as his lips curved up teasingly. 

So close. 

“Well, you know how it is,” the warlock shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flicking down when that body shifted forward into him, almost close enough to touch him, “Confirmed the blood ties, got him drunk to deal with that fact and the magic thing-you know, about how it’s all real-then got him back to his flat and left him passed out on the couch. Grade A family reunion!”

And then Lucifer hummed, filling his body with a rumbling noise that made the mortal shiver. Leaning in even closer, his smirk becoming something just a tad more genuine as he looked between John’s eyes curiously. 

Searching for something that only the devil could see. 

“Well then,” the celestial brought his face even closer to the blonde’s, his breath blowing out against John’s lips, his legs caging in the shivering drunkard, “I suppose there’s only one question left.” 

“What is it you desire?” 

The magician didn’t hold back his answer. Didn’t try to fight the ancient magic that coursed through his veins as he gazed into those sinful eyes, turning his body burning hot and shaking as he dropped back into the hard stone at his back. 

And the devil only pressed forward, sinking into him, finally pressing their forms together. Only to deliver another rumbling humm though. One that vibrated through John’s body, promising exactly what he wanted. 

“I desire for you to take me to the bloody bed already,” the mortal hissed out a bit breathlessly, but not really feeling irritated after the much softer smile his words earned him from the king of hell, “If it interests you so much, we can talk about this afterwards. For now-” 

“For now,” Lucifer grabbed hold of him, looping his arm around the drunk’s waist to pull him from the bar he was leaning on, his voice dropping to something playful as he started to lead the staggering man off to his ridiculously decorated bedroom, “I get to grant your every desire. Although I admit that a second you could make things...interesting.” 

“He’s fucking straight,” John muttered, dropping his head into his lover’s shoulder as they walked, his body already growing hot with the promise of what he’d get that night. 

“Well that’s never really stopped the men I’ve been with,” the damn devil chuckled as he maneuvered his stumbling brit up the stone stairs to that room, “Does sexuality have a purpose when desire comes knocking? Besides-”

The warlock blinked as he landed atop soft covers. Fur pressing into the nape of his neck while he gaze up at the celestial standing over him, staring down at him like no angel ever should.

“We already know how well you take it,” Lucifer smirked, reaching up to his shirt’s buttons with a smoothness that spoke of someone who had done this many times before, “So I’m sure he could be taught.” 

John wanted to focus on the very attractive man towering above him, stripping with slow ease just to tease his heated body further. 

But the idea of such a thing-of his newly discovered younger twin being with his lover?

“Luci,” the magician frowned, getting the devil to pause in his display when honest seriousness entered his voice. And the immortal did know when he needed to take things seriously, even if it didn’t always seem like it. 

“Too far?” Lucifer asked, even softer now. Abandoning his show of unbuttoning his shirt, placing a knee on the bed beside John’s body in order to lower himself down over the damned human. 

“Sorry,” the devil apologized, his hand snaking up to catch the edge of the blonde’s jaw, fingers tracing over the stubble there as he leaned in close, “Let me make it up to you tonight. I know...how much this weighs on you John.” 

But the powerful magic user didn’t want to think about that anymore. Didn’t want to think about anything except for the very attractive angel slipping his other knee between his legs, getting him to open them with much less fuss than most men would deal with. 

And then he got a taste of those forbidden lips, and he just let himself fall into ecstasy for the night.


End file.
